


Coming Home

by ohcrapnarry



Series: Narry Drabbles [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapnarry/pseuds/ohcrapnarry





	Coming Home

''Harry, jeez, stop it,'' Liam roughly pushed Harry on a chair.  

They were waiting for Niall to come back from his week in Ireland. He went there for his brother's wedding and of course the other boys were allowed to come too, but they decided against it because they didn't want to cause too much fuss. The day was probably already stessful enough. 

But now Niall was finally coming back and Harry couldn't wait to see his boyfriend again. They had been dating for 4 months and Harry couldn't be happier. He was so excited to see Niall again, he couldn't sit still and kept pacing back and forth much to Liam's, Louis' and Zayn's irritation. 

''Just sit here. He'll be here in a few minutes,'' Liam plopped down on a chair next to Harry. 

''But you said that a few minutes ago too,'' Harry whined and crossed his arms childishly. ''I want him here now.'' 

''God, Harry, you're exhausting,'' Louis whined from his chair next to Liam and Zayn chuckled. 

Harry huffed and angrily watched how the arrivals slowly gained more people. And Liam was right, because after a few minutes he saw the first people through the glass wall, looking for their suitcases at the bagage claim. Harry sprung up from his seat and ran to the giant window, searching for the familair blonde locks. 

His heart fluttered when he saw a very tired Niall, leaning against a pole and watching how the luggage passed by. A smile spread on Harry's face and he ran back to his friends. 

''Guys, I saw Niall. He's here!'' He happily cheered. He pulled Liam out of his seat and dragged him to the sliding doors where Niall was supposed to walk through any minute. 

Louis and Zayn watched Harry with an amused smile on their faces. They gave each other a knowing look and followed Liam and Harry to the doors. 

About 5 long minutes later, Niall had finally found his suitcase and made his way to the exit of the bagage claim. Meanwhile, on the other side Harry was impatiently wringing his hands together, eager to hold Niall close again. 

And when Niall finally walked through the doors, Harry couldn't help the little squeek that escaped from his mouth. He locked eyes with Niall and took the last steps that led him to the boy he had missed so much. Niall grinned when they came closer and he dropped his suitcase to fold his arms tightly around Harry's waist while Harry locked his arms around Niall's neck. Niall snuggled his face in the crook of Harry's neck and giggled softly, happy to see his boyfriend again. 

''I missed you, I love you,'' Harry blurted out after he had almost squeezed the life out of Niall. 

''I missed you, too,'' Niall stood on his tiptoes to reach Harry's lips. ''I love you, too,'' he mumbled against the pair of soft lips he had craved for since the day he left. 

''Aw, the boyfriends are reunited,'' Louis pretended to wipe tears from his face. Harry's face burned and he ducked his head to hide the embarrising blush that was currently creeping on his face. 

''Can we have a hug too, Nially-poo,'' Zayn pinched Niall's cheeks and Niall let go of Harry to hug the other boys. 

After that, he quickly fell back in Harry's warm embrace and Harry kissed his cheek lovingly.  

''Alright, save something for the bedroom,'' Louis joked and ducked away to avoid Harry's hand hitting his head. 

''I'm so tired, can we go home?'' Niall buried his face in Harry's chest and closed his eyes. 

''Of course, we'll take a nap when we get home, yeah?'' Harry grabbed Niall's hand. 

''Yeah, I'd like that. I missed your cuddles,'' Niall pouted adorably.  

Liam and Louis pretended to gag and together they walked back to the car, ready to go home. 


End file.
